


Equilibrium

by Grendels_Arm, mxjoyride



Series: The Equilibrium Trilogy [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grendels_Arm/pseuds/Grendels_Arm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/pseuds/mxjoyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while of avoiding each other, Dean Ambrose and William Regal meet again. Is it the same old game they are playing or is there a completely new edge to their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> This story originated from Tumblr as a little game between Mxjoyride and me. Mxjoyride has written the parts of William Regal; my part was on Dean Ambrose. I chose the title of "Equilibrium" because commentary during the second match between Dean Ambrose and William Regal couldn't use it enough as something that William Regal might have lost and tried to regain. It's kind of a gimmick for the whole trilogy that this story here is the first part of.

This was just nonsense. Who even invited him? Dean not just sipped on his whiskey; he poured the drink down his throat. And ordered another one. He was about to light a cigarette when he just remembered that smoking wasn’t allowed in this damn VIP area. At least he was able to drink until he wouldn’t care about William’s presence any more. But Dean was staring on the older man for just too long. The other man must have felt his burning look towards him, because all of a sudden he turned to look at him. Eyes met. For the first time since felt ages. Dean really couldn’t remember their last encounter. And he didn’t want to remember. He just turned towards the bartender, took the new glass within both hands and emptied it with one swallow. The truth was that Dean pretty well remembered their last time together. Well, it wasn’t pretty at all. It was nasty. And it had to be this way. Dean had had well enough of him at the time. And he needed to make a clean cut. He had been able to avoid him ever since. Ever since. Until right now.

Dean had just ordered another whiskey, when he glanced over his own shoulder. He didn’t even know why. And certainly William hadn’t moved an inch. Eyes met again. And this time, Dean stood their look for far too long. He also couldn’t avoid the slight smirk around his own lips. He must have done this when he for many reasons didn’t want to. Because at some point William smiled at him. And just this look aroused the anger inside Dean. If he wasn’t careful, this evening could end up pretty ugly.

William had his eye on Dean the whole night. The young man was certainly perturbed, wasn’t he? Drinking like a fish, staring at him rather relentlessly while doing a piss-poor job of being sneaky about it. William chuckled to himself, then met Dean’s gaze and smiled for just a moment before looking away. Dean always said he didn’t want to see him again. But every time they saw each other, this was the game. He would not approach, of course. Dean had to feel like it was his idea, didn’t he? That he was in control. He would humor Dean. It worked to his benefit. He walked to the bar and ordered himself another drink, then drank it slowly and conspicuously, leaving plenty of room for anyone who might want to approach.

When he saw that William finally made his way to the bar, standing just a punch away from him, Dean already felt his blood boil. It was obvious that he was well aware about his presence. And he knew that Dean didn’t want any contact. But still he acted this bloody blatant way. He damn well knew that Dean only had one choice: he had to approach. But only with just another drink in hand. He already had forgotten about the number of glasses. But that was something Dean was never interested in. The only important fact at the moment was that he was numb enough to finally speak to William. He slid his body up to the older man’s body, touched him with his shoulders and probably burned a hole into his cheeks with his eyes. “You just can’t leave me alone, huh? Or did you miss me so desperately recently?”

William smirked. “All I have done is go over here to get a drink. You are the one who’s talking to me. So really, who can’t leave whom alone?”

“That’s a stupid question because you damn well know that I have to talk to you when you’re standing next to me. This is called well-mannered, you know?” Dean just snapped while trying to catch at least one glance from William. But just after a few seconds he already was impatient. “At least, look at me when I’m talking to you.”

“Since when have you ever been well-mannered? You never do anything you don’t want to do,” William said. At Dean’s demand, he turned to look at Dean, smirking. “You are a very strange boy, you know that?”

“Thank you. I’m quite comfortable in my own skin.” Dean said, trying to never lose eye contact with the older man. After all the years he still believed that could disturb him. “What about you? Are you still trying to hide your inner self from being noticed by others?”

“Afraid so. It is our curse, after all, isn’t it? Most others would be quite frightened,” William said. “But perhaps you’re one of the frightened ones. You keep running from me, you keep saying you want to keep your distance, but I always find you like this again, acting like I’ve done something to provoke you simply by existing. It’s tiring, really.”

“Tiring…?” Dean mumbled while looking straight into the eyes of the older one for a bit too long. He then took a big mouthful of his whiskey. Slowly but surely the amount of alcohol worked to his satisfaction. And maybe William’s presence wasn’t that disturbing any more. He finally sighed into his again almost empty glass: “I’m not frightened! It’s just… maybe we’re too similar and I don’t like to watch in a mirror all the time.”

“Well, dear boy, if you don’t like being around me, if it’s too much like looking in a mirror for your liking, nothing’s keeping you here. Walk away,” William said, shaking his head. “But I don’t imagine you will. Certainly not when you’ve had that much to drink. Funny thing, whenever you drink away your sense, whatever’s left always seems to come back to me.”

Finally Dean laughed at William’s words. It wasn’t an amused laugh but a caught one. Dean knew that William was right. There was something weird in his relationship with alcohol: he always drank to have fun and to feel numb. But what he really got, was an intensified desire for the older man when he was around. Not that he would admit that to him, of course. Instead he fully turned to him and pointed a finger onto the chest of William, “I am no boy any more, old man!”, he then told him in his raspy voice. “Maybe I should show you again, cause you seem to have lost your memory on that topic.”

“And how exactly are you going to do that?” William said, laughing at Dean’s outburst. “By lashing out like a petulant brat once again? Though I am glad to set you back in line just as I always do.”

“I just told you: I’m no boy any more.” Dean whispered now. And he could do that because right now there was hardly any space between the two men. “And I’ve added some tricks to my book that you have no idea about. Are you up for a challenge? I mean, do you really wanna experience my significant changes? Or are you the one who never changes?”

William looked at Dean incredulously and couldn’t help but smile. “First you’re offended that I had the audacity to stand anywhere near you, and now you’re so eager to show me whatever these supposed new tricks of yours are. You never did make much sense. But I do always enjoy a challenge.”

“Blame the whiskey, old man.” Dean finally smiled his cocky smile. “Or thank the whiskey. Anyway, James Bronson did indeed say that I make sense. And he was a psychiatrist. Until he met me.” Dean chuckled slightly at the memory of this foolish academic. But then he turned his full attention back to William again, and put a hand on his shoulder. “We should have a little walk outa here.”

“Well, I am rather bored of this party, and I’m sure you’ll soon be at the point where you’ll need some babysitting, so by all means, lead the way,” William said, beginning to walk with Dean out of the party.

“Babysitting, huh? Well, I’m not that stupid, you know? If I don’t get another drink, I can’t get worse. And I can still pretty much walk on my own, you see?” To proof his words right, Dean walked rather exalted towards the exit door of this club. But somehow he collided with some random guy, almost pushed him to the ground. The guy reacted quite angrily, mostly because Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. But before things could get really ugly, William had shoved him out of the door and onto the almost empty street. Being there, Dean rearranged his clothes a bit from being messed up because of the collision to even more messed up because of Dean’s light headed state. Somehow, Dean finally thought that he looked great again and turned his head towards William, who was standing right beside him. “I don’t get it why you always have to cut off the fun.” A huge grin upon his face followed.

William chuckled at Dean’s dishevelled state. “But there’s so much more fun to be had. Who knows what you’ll get into between here and wherever we’re going. So, where did you want to go, exactly?”

“Since I’ve really changed significantly, what about a romantic walk along the beach down there?” Dean inquired and tried to stay serious while saying so. But given the amount of alcohol he had consumed this evening he broke out in laughter very soon. Most noticeable after he had looked into William’s almost shocked eyes. “Alright, I haven’t changed that much. But, really, I’d need some water around my ankles.”

The request seemed a bit unusual, particularly coming from Dean, but William found himself oddly intrigued, even at the risk of ruining the rather nice suit he was wearing. “Well, alright. Though I do fear that you’re just going to try to drown me.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, then widened his eyes in exaggerated surprise. “You say that like you wouldn’t enjoy it. What happened to you?” He smirked slightly at the older man, then started to make his way down to the beach. He heard William following him but didn’t felt the need to talk much at the moment. Maybe just because his thoughts were circling around one certain topic right now. It was only when the water stopped him from making his way any further, and the dark surroundings due to late at night and the lack of lights down here, when he finally spoke again. “Did you come here with someone, by the way? I mean, to the party?”

“It would just be a bore at this point, particularly with how drunk you are,” William said. “Like swatting at flies.” William followed Dean to the beach in silence, still quite curious and a touch apprehensive about exactly what had gotten into Dean. “I was alone, of course. This is me we’re talking about after all.”

“Yeah, it’s been always you…” Dean mumbled deeply in thoughts, looking towards the peaceful sea that channelled quite some fresh air into his numb state. “I’m not that drunk, you know. I am able of being in much worse states. And you know that as well.” Finally he turned around, when his eyes had been adapted to the darkness. He could see William’s eyes just in front of him. And he got an idea of his hair. Then Dean barely whispered: “I thought I was able to burn this bridge between the two of us. Turned out I wasn’t. Because of some unfinished business perhaps.”

“It’s a bridge that can’t be burned, dear boy,” William said. “The fire fuels it. You know as well as I do that this will never be over, unless one of us destroys the other. But you keep running scared.”

Dean blinked, then looked intensely into William’s eyes. Was that an invitation to what he actually wanted? He couldn’t really think of it. But he also felt a bit of anger started to boil inside of him. “I’m not running scared,” he said, then took a deep breath to continue, “After all, you couldn’t destroy me. So, maybe it’s up to me now to give it a try the other way round.”

“I haven’t yet,” William said. “Doesn’t mean I can’t. But haven’t you been trying to destroy me all along? Isn’t that what our little game is?”

“Yeah, certainly, it always has been. But maybe we really just played and never really wanted it.” Dean inquired in all his seriousness. Then he stepped even closer towards William, fumbled a bit on the older man’s collar of his suit. “I think it’s time to stop with this childish game. It was fun playing it for quite a while. But I’m sick of just playing. And I’m sick of you being in my mind all the time. All I want is to finish you off – completely, like you want it, too.”

“I rather like the game. I like the chase. I like the thrill of it. Anything else, really, sounds boring to me. But I don’t want it to end,” William said. “You think you can defeat me somehow, do you? That there is some way you can be done with this and move on. Trust me, there isn’t. No matter what happens, I will be in your mind forever, just as you’ll be in mine.”

“I refuse to think this way! There needs to be a way out of this!” Dean almost screamed into William’s face. He grabbed the older man by his shoulders, stared intensely into his eyes… But all of a sudden he turned around, left him standing and walked towards the sea until he felt the water around his ankles. That was some kind of relief because it was just a different feeling, something else to concentrate on. And then, Dean almost mumbled just to himself: “I only need to become boring. That would kill me for you. But it wouldn’t help me.”

William shook his head as Dean ran off into the water. “You’re an absolute fool, do you know that?” he yelled after Dean.

Dean heard William yelling after him and instantly laughed to himself. ‘A fool? Him? That’s probably the first time ever someone had called him like this,’ he thought cynically. But then it dawned on him that he had just ran away from William – again. He turned his head: William was standing where he had left him. Was that anger into his face? Or annoyance? Or… boredom? The last Dean wanted was to bore William. That sounded strange given that would be the only strategy to finally burn this bridge between both men. Dean could feel himself making his way back to William. He took hold of his suit collar again and told him almost desperately: “I need you to get rid of you.”

William shot Dean a befuddled look. “I don’t even know what you mean. You’re drunk,” he said. Yet, as much as Dean confused and annoyed William, he still wanted Dean. And with Dean so close now, with anger fraying the edges of his will, it was getting harder to resist. He pulled Dean in and kissed him hard – as good a way as any to shut him up, William thought.

Dean was clearly taken by surprise, when he felt William’s lips on his own. And for a moment he just let it happen. Because something deep inside of him told him, he shouldn’t enjoy it. But when he realized that he did, he shoved William away, only to go after him again pushing him into the soft sand of the beach. William fell back first; and Dean managed to fell on top of him without hurting him much. “This will be different, William,” Dean then told him between two deep breaths before he kissed him again.

William, at the moment, didn’t care too much about positioning. He only cared that Dean’s lips were against his, and he liked it. He sensed Dean was up to something, but then, he just took the opportunity to enjoy the momentary satisfaction of his desire.

Dean kissed William deeply, his tongue swirled around his mouth like he’d know that it would be his last time. At some stage, he grabbed William’s hair with both hands – fingers massaging his scalp hard. Dean continued caressing William’s hair when he long had broken their kiss. He got almost lost in the feeling of every touch he got onto the older man. But then he needed his hands for something else. So, he let loose of the hair and went to William’s shirt to unbutton it.

The sudden onslaught of Dean in his senses was dizzying after so long and so much wanting. He was so overwhelmed he froze for a moment, but then his body started to work almost on autopilot. As they kissed, William pushed Dean’s shirt up and his hands roughly roamed Dean’s chest before he dug his nails in.

Dean had just opened two buttons from William’s silky shirt when he felt this little pain on his chest from William’s fingernails making their way into his flesh. Instantly, he pushed off a bit to grab both of William’s wrists to pin them above his head. At the same time he pulled William’s legs apart and rubbed his growing heat over his equally hot crotch. When he had the older man’s attention, Dean sent him an evil smile. “Seems to me, you’d like to beg for me this time, huh?”

William laughed at Dean’s remark. “Why would I deny the pleasure of doing it yourself?” He rolled his hips up against Dean’s as he continued taunting, enjoying the battle. “You always play this same game, and it always ends the same way. I don’t know, perhaps you’re like a puppy or a hyperactive child – I need to let you out to run around and let off some steam before you can finally settle down for what you need.”

Dean listened very accurate to every word, William had to say to him. And he very much felt his growing dick right on his own through the strong fabric of his jeans. He lowered his head a bit and sent William a very serious look, still pinning his arms over his head. “At the moment, I think we both want exactly the same, William.” Then, he let go of the older man’s arms to continue unbutton his shirt. Somehow, he finished, and wasted no time in planting kisses all over William’s chest. Maybe, to William this looked like him acting as his puppy, and he had to admit to himself that William’s taste was as good as he remembered. But today, he wouldn’t gave in. Not today!

William held back a grin as Dean kissed over his chest – it almost tickled at first, before his body became used to it and relaxed into the pleasure. William’s hands slid up Dean’s shirt, roaming over the well-toned muscles of Dean’s back, which were more impressive than he remembered from their last encounter, before moving to slide Dean’s shirt off. For the moment, he simply enjoyed the pleasure of being with Dean like this, knowing that their usual struggle was likely to begin again soon enough.

Somehow, Dean got rid of his own shirt – with much help from William. And in a smooth movement Dean also took off William’s shirt and under-shirt. He didn’t even know why William had to wear something like this and how he could stand the heat at day in such clothes. There obviously lay some witty remark onto his tongue but he swallowed it down his throat. Because, all of a sudden he was in quite some aggressive sexual mood that he needed to get out on the older man. He finally used his hands again to grab both sides of William’s upper body to hold him down. Dean shot William an intense look, then leaned over him to lick one of his nipples until it was hard. And just when he heard one low moan from the other man, he bit hard into his sensitive flesh. He bit again and again. He felt William’s upper body push against his own, so he pressed back even more.

William writhed against Dean, in part reacting to the pain and pleasure coursing through his body from Dean’s bites, but also struggling to free himself from Dean’s grip. The longer Dean held him down, the more anxious he became, and the more wildly he flailed his body to try to get Dean off him.

While still kissing and biting his chest, Dean had already used one hand to unzip William’s pants. But at some point, the older man’s movements were too strong to make it even possible of being playful. So, Dean moved up his body again until his head was just over William’s. He propped up both hands next to the older man’s head in the warm sand to look into his face, highly amused. “Looks like you want to change position, huh?” Then he became a bit more serious again. “Turn around then.”

“Dear boy, I didn’t come here to take orders from you,” William said, still trying to wriggle away. “I want you to let go of my hands.”

“I’m not your dear boy!” Dean snapped, followed by a hard slap right into the face of the older man, before he grabbed both of his hands again to pin them on the ground. For a moment, Earth didn’t move, when both men looked at each other. Dean had to calm down again, because just this usual remark, William had told him, had made him furious. He still liked to talk to him like he was his begging twink, didn’t he? Maybe, this was just the moment to be a bit more precise about what he wanted. “I’m really sorry, I have to inform you about this but I won’t let go of your hands. I already told you, this won’t end like it always did. I won’t beg for you. You will beg for me. And you will enjoy it.”

William chuckled, his cheek still stinging from the slap. “You’re so demanding tonight, aren’t you? But you’re going about things the wrong way. If you want to make me beg, you ought to do something worth begging for. But I will not simply give into the tantrums of an insolent brat. I never demanded that of you, and I’d ask that you allow me the same dignity.”

“Your vocabulary for me gets even better, so I guess, you just like me this way.” Dean replied, surprisingly to himself, quite calm again. Slapping William like that must have been some influence to that. Still holding William’s arms above his head, he leaned down to lick his way from the older man’s armpit to his shoulder and neck. His upper body was as close as possible to William’s, so finally he let go to his hands. But only to make his way down on the older man’s upper body with his own hands. With an almost gentle touch – quite the opposite to the slap – he stroked his body to his hips while he whispered in his ear: “You wouldn’t like me if I would always act like you demanded.”

William’s body felt thoroughly confused. Some of the sensations of Dean’s touch he enjoyed, but being restrained still made him feel quite anxious. “I do like the fight in you,” he said. “I respect it. But it doesn’t mean you aren’t a brat.”

“That’s no insult to me, you know?” Dean smiled at William. “You insult me more if you call me your dear boy.” The sight of William, the look upon his face, made Dean looking at him even longer than he wanted. There was something in his eyes, he wasn’t sure about what it was. But he felt like he had to do something about it. He used one hand to stroke his hair and smiled at him again. “I’ve always admired your hair.” But before he could go any further with being too emotional, Dean kissed William hard and deep, moving his hips against William’s.

William found Dean’s sudden tenderness absolutely befuddling, but before he had any chance to react, Dean’s mouth was on his again. He kissed back intensely and pushed his hips up against Dean’s, remembering that Dean still held his wrists only when he moved to try to touch the young man. His inability to do so was maddening. He struggled to free his wrists but the soft sand beneath him gave him poor leverage. He broke his mouth away from Dean’s. “Why can’t I touch you?” he said.

 _'Because I can't trust you. I could never trust you. And when I did, you always punished me for trusting you'_ , Dean thought to William’s question but didn’t speak these words out loud. He was actually surprised to hear this question from him. It almost sounded begging. But since William was still full of tricks, Dean didn’t know how to act the right way right now. But was there even just one right way? He always was someone who just didn’t think too much. Maybe, that’s not the smartest thing ever but it was real to act like he felt. And right now he felt the need for William touching him. So, he finally let go of both of William’s wrists and told him the truth: “I just like to be in control these days. But, I guess, I can’t control myself when it comes to you.”

“You have always liked to be in control,” William said. “And you’ve been, quite a bit more than you think.” He wrapped his arms around Dean and tentatively touched the young man’s back, trying to judge Dean’s reaction and read how to proceed. “You act like I’ve always been so evil to you. I have never given you anything you didn’t truly want.”

“You have been evil. But like you said, I’ve needed that at the time,” Dean mumbled to himself, already enjoying William’s tender touches to his back. Dean put his head onto the older man’s shoulder to hide from him that he had to close his eyes. He bit softly into the warm skin while his hands made their way down the other man’s body. For some strange reason, Dean really enjoyed this quiet moment. But he needed to remind himself to be aware of any sudden action by William. He never allowed himself losing control just for the sake of enjoying these touches a bit too much. He couldn’t allow himself to lose control for William to take over. There was something, he wanted so badly tonight that he just didn’t allow himself to have too much fun already. Instead, Dean wanted for William to lose control. So, with one hand he slipped into his pants to feel an already hard cock that he rubbed up and down for a few times before he looked into William’s eyes again. “I guess, you always made me want something. So, I always thought I wanted it.”

William moaned at Dean’s touch, doing his best to stifle a whine when Dean pulled his hand away. “You want what you want,” William said. “I can’t make you want anything you didn’t already want. You are far too stubborn for that. But you are afraid, I think, of some of the things you want.” He grabbed the back of Dean’s head and pushed Dean’s face to his, kissing Dean hungrily while keeping a hold on his head.

Dean made sure that their kiss lasted longer than William probably initially wanted. When he finally backed away, he had to gasp for some oxygen. William’s words went through his mind the whole time. Maybe he was afraid of something. Maybe he was just afraid of what’s to come. That he can’t draw a line. That all this won’t work like he wanted. But did that really matter at the moment? Being afraid about the future was always stupid. And Dean just couldn’t tell that he was afraid of the present time. He just didn’t want for the future to come too fast. But somehow he couldn’t wait any longer. All of a sudden he backed away from William completely. He stood up and got rid of all his remaining clothes to stand above William completely nude. He then went back down again, stroking William’s upper body, almost lost in thought. Finally, he leaned against William again to kiss him, grabbing his hair and then told him: “I’ll show you that I am not afraid of anything if you turn around for me.”

“Make me want to,” William said. “Your impatience won’t serve you. Have I ever simply demanded anything from you and expected you to give it to me? Allow me the same courtesy.”

Dean caressed William’s chest with one hand, while the other still played with his hair. “You didn’t demand much, that’s right. You just took what you wanted.” All of a sudden, Dean’s thoughts wandered back to the time and the place, both men met again tonight. Was there any difference to all the other times, both men met before? Not much had changed really. But it was still in Dean’s hands to do something about it. He leaned in for a deep kiss to William’s mouth again, before trailing kisses to his left ear. “Given your very obvious patience, I guess, you are quite afraid of me, huh?” Dean sent William a big smirk, mirroring on his features that he was determined to make William quite the opposite. And he wasted no more time but went down his body, grabbed his pants to pull them down. And without further thinking, he took William’s cock into his mouth and started sucking.

William rather enjoyed everything that Dean was doing. It wasn’t fear that kept him fairly docile – quite the opposite. He was interested to see just how thoroughly Dean could rile himself up and how easily Dean could be led with such gentle prodding. And, truthfully, though he’d never admit it to Dean, he found that some part of him enjoyed being a bit passive – it was, in a way, relaxing. He moaned as he felt Dean’s mouth engulfing him, bucking up just a bit, finding himself suddenly quite needy. “You were always so good at this,” William said, fingers tangling in Dean’s hair.

William always loved to mess up his hair, didn’t he? And his words were like fuel to Dean’s actions. He let his hands roam all over the upper body of the older man, reaching for his shaved armpits to fondle them, while his tongue played with the head of William’s cock. He wanted him as needy as possible. But this wasn’t just a game for Dean. For some strange reason, he wanted William to enjoy it. For some reason, Dean wanted to prove him that he wasn’t just good. Because ‘good’ is for anyone. ‘Good’ is mediocre. And if just one thing, Dean wasn’t mediocre at all. Finally, when Dean felt William being rock-hard into his mouth and almost ready to finish off, he let loose off him. With his whole nude form he slid on the body of William. With one smooth movement eyes met eyes again. Their lips almost touched each other when he spoke: “I know I’m good. You know I’m good. Let me show you that I’m better.”

William was panting and nearly shaking with desire and frustration now, having been pulled away from the edge at the moment of imminence. The feeling of Dean’s skin against his felt almost torturous to his frazzled, needy nerves. He squirmed beneath Dean but this only felt worse. “What do you want?” he growled desperately.

Despite being as needy as William, Dean had to chuckle at his question because he still sounded demanding. Like he was still in control. The younger man pulled at William’s hair to get his full attention. “Oh, I very much know what you want, that’s for sure!” Dean whispered with an evil smile around his lips. “As for me, you know it. But you still want me so say it, do you? Well…” Dean kissed him hard, the idea of the taste of blood on his tongue when he broke the kiss again. He then whispered even lower than before, “I want you to turn around, so I can lick you. And then I want to fuck you like I’ve wanted the day we’ve met for the first time.”

“If you’d like to get your mouth full of sand, suit yourself. You seem to have picked a terrible location for that sort of thing. Though you will have to get off me,” William said. “As for the other thing, you’ve still done nothing to make me want it, and I’m in no mood to get plowed like one of those two bit whores you’re so fond of bringing home from the bar, which is so far, the skill level you seem to offer. But please, do your best to change my mind.”

“I see, you just want being hit right in your face once again,” Dean guessed but refused to do so. In fact, the words of the older man had left him cold immediately. Patience was never one of his virtues. So, as of right now, he just wanted to let loose. He wanted to fuck. Not some random, cheap whore but the guy he had avoided for so long. And all of a sudden he remembered exactly why he did avoid him. The game they always played was fun as long as he was on the receiving end. But for some reason that wasn’t enough for him right now. “It doesn’t matter what I’m doing, huh? You’ll always say that I need to do more. Because you are afraid. You are afraid that you could have to admit to yourself that you enjoy it being fucked by me. That you enjoy losing control because of me.” Dean wanted to jerk himself off but for some reason he couldn’t. Instead, he went back to William, covered his nude body with his own to kiss him deeply, almost breathtaking. “It seems, everything I’m doing isn’t enough for you. So, tell me what you want.”

“I want you to stop being so bloody impatient,” William said. “You could get anything you wanted, if you were smart about it, if you quit behaving like a child. But I think you don’t really want what you’re asking me for. You want me to get angry with you, and you want me to rough you up a bit and fuck you until you can’t think any more, and then you want to get mad at me about it because you, dear boy, are afraid of what you want. But if you want to try your hand at fucking me, go ahead. I’m sure it will be rather boring and unpleasant, but it will be over quickly and then perhaps you’ll leave me alone.”

“Wouldn’t that be boring, old man? Wouldn’t that be boring if I’d behave like every single time in our past?” Dean would lie if William hadn’t make him mad at him already. But the truth was, that he didn’t want to be mad at him. And he didn’t want William to be angry. He just wanted for him to be content and willing of being fucked by him. And he wanted him to admit that he’d enjoyed it. Afterwards. Or maybe right into the middle of it all. Maybe he just thought a little too much about it. He wanted to force it and William knew that. Maybe it was really time to let loose.

Dean slid from William’s body to rest his head on one arm just next to him. The other arm made immediately contact with William’s chest again. He needed some quiet moment to calm down. First, he looked William straight into his eyes. But when he began to stroke his chest, he closed his eyes to calm down even more. Dean found his lips planting kisses to William’s side, and his hand slip down south again making its way to William’s thighs.

William did his best to relax into Dean’s touch, and allowed a soft sound of pleasure to escape his lips. As much as he hated being out of control of a situation, he got the feeling that perhaps Dean wasn’t out just to conquer him just to have something to gloat about, that perhaps Dean really had some desire to please him. And, as much as he craved Dean, anything might be better than nothing.

Dean hadn’t done this for a while or maybe never before: caring for another person, trying to really please someone other than himself. It dawned on him that something was different when he heard William moan softly. It was a sound he haven’t heard very often. He just couldn’t remember that he ever heard this sound coming from William. So, maybe this was the first time. And Dean liked it. In fact, he instantly got caught into this sound. He was addicted to it and wanted more. So, his kisses moved closer to the neck of the older man, then to his ear and the sensitive skin behind. Meanwhile he still stroked his thighs but went to the inner side of them now, while his own chest somehow rubbed against one of William’s nipples. Acting like this was something he wasn’t quite familiar with but he liked William’s reactions. So, he kinda enjoyed it as well.

The gentle pleasure of Dean’s touch coursed through William’s nerves, feeling both incredible and maddening all at the same time. His hands started to move over Dean’s body, as much out of a need to steady himself somehow in this moment as it was out of pleasure – the calmness of it all and the apparent lack of gamesmanship made everything feel a bit surreal.

That William’s hands softly made contact with his body, was almost hard to bear for Dean. Because it sent a feeling through all his nerves that almost hurt him. It forced Dean to finally kiss William on his mouth again. He intensified the kiss, when he moved in deeply with his tongue, while he placed his body on top of William’s once again. Their hard cocks collided and the sensation from it sent shivers through his whole body. It was then when their eyes met again. The look in William’s eyes full of pleasure, but also with some glimpses of confusion. And Dean’s look might have mirrored it.

William grinded his hips up against Dean’s, hands pulling Dean against him, desperate to get some sensation on his achingly hard cock. It felt weak to William to show his desire so obviously, but he was so needy for Dean now that he almost didn’t care. Pleading words seemed to build in his throat but, for now, didn’t cross his lips.

Dean’s heat inside of him grew even more when he felt William’s hands on his back and him rubbing their cocks against each other. All his thinking was pretty much primal already but Dean still wanted to make William wait. Like he’d always done with him in the past. It was this part of their encounter that was similar to their usual game. But the most part of it wasn’t a game for Dean at all. He tried to keep eye contact with William when he finally reached for his entrance to rub against it with one previously with saliva moistened finger. Like everything done for the first time, this felt exciting to him. And this feeling grew even more in intensity when he pushed in.

William hissed as Dean pushed into him, burning pain searing through his nerves. His initial reaction was to resist, to tense up, to throw Dean off him – but he pushed that aside and did his best to breathe deep and relax, knowing, if all his old memories were correct, that there was pleasure on the other side of this pain. He looked into Dean’s eyes and saw in them a desire to please, free of gamesmanship, and that above all else urged William to try to bring himself to surrender.

Dean felt right away that William wasn’t comfortable at all when he entered him with just one finger. He stayed inside of him but didn’t move any further. Instead, he gave the older man a sloppy kiss to his mouth, just to look him straight into his eyes again. He dug a bit deeper but still felt quite some resistance. So, he pulled out his finger again, just to force William to set up his legs. Dean fondled the back of his thighs with both hands when he finally spoke again. “We don’t have any lube here. But I don’t want you in pain. So, please, let me lick you.”

William felt oddly ashamed that he was able to take so little from Dean without pain. It seems that he could feel as competitive about this as he could about anything else. Still, he knew better than to try to power through. He repositioned himself just a bit to allow Dean better access to him. “Yes, of course,” he said, a bit sheepishly.

Just hours before, Dean might have thought about feeling all powerful in seeing William as weak as he showed himself towards him right now. Truth be told, he actually did. But at the same time he also felt deep care towards the older man. He just didn’t want him to get hurt this way. As much as he wanted him to get hurt through his hands inside the squared circle, as little he wanted him being hurt right now. Dean was also slightly concerned about William not being able to stand him. He also didn’t know at all if William already experienced being fucked before. And he didn’t want to ask. So, he needed to make it as comfortable for him as possible. And he started with stroking softly over his thighs again, bending his legs just a bit more towards his upper body. With just one finger he rubbed against the already swollen hole. Dean glanced at William’s face to notice his closed eyes, his features mirroring deep concentration. He left his hands resting on the older man’s thighs. Then he leaned down to softly licking over the swollen skin. After a while he intensified his actions, also sucking on it, eventually plunged his tongue inside of him. Not much, just to moisten the sensitive area.

William gasped at the touch of Dean’s tongue, then immediately felt embarrassed. It had been years since he’d felt anything like this, so everything felt disarmingly strange. Pleasant, but strange. He concentrated hard on slowing his breathing and relaxing into the sensation. Dean was, for whatever reason, doing a rather good job of trying to make him comfortable. He should enjoy it. And wasn’t it a powerful thing to drive a man like Dean, who was normally so selfish and reckless, to be so kind and gentle for him?

Initially, Dean had felt William’s resistance. He could basically taste it. Muscles clenched together, hardly granted him a warm welcome to his most private parts. Dean could only imagine that William didn’t experienced this kind of pleasure many times in his life. And Dean could feel him this way because it still was something he didn’t like much done to himself. It felt great but he wasn’t in control – not at all. He did expose everything and it made feeling himself very vulnerably. Dean could only imagine how great of an experience that must be if he could let lose completely. And for some reason, he wanted for William to experience exactly this. Was it some kind of competition? Who would let lose first? Maybe. But at the same time it was also all about pleasure caused by pain initially. And this was the best feeling ever, Dean thought.

He heard the older man gasping the moment he had pushed his tongue a bit deeper inside of him. He pulled it out again, just to lick over the now soft and wet skin. His hands travelled their way to William’s balls to work them gently when he pushed back into him. A few licks later, he used one finger again. And this time there was far less resistance against him. That less that he tried again with two fingers. Slowly, Dean slid upon William’s body again, just to meet his look once again. While he slowly pushed into him with two fingers, he sucked on his throat. And during his work, he heard William’s breathing becoming faster and louder. And at this very arousing sound Dean just couldn’t resist any longer in telling the older man: “Lost your equilibrium, William? Don’t mind. It’s the same for me. But I just don’t care. Try to relax, alright? Try to let lose.”

The sensation of everything Dean was doing, even though it really wasn’t much in the scheme of things, felt almost overwhelming to William. He felt so many things at once. Much of him still resisted, feeling anxious and a bit afraid, while another part of him was going quite aroused by these unusual sensations. The combination of anxiety and arousal made his heart start to race, his breathing grow heavy, and his mouth dry. At Dean’s words, he tried to speak, but found it difficult. Instead, he tried very hard to slow his breathing, taking deep breaths, counting to five for each inhale and exhale – that was the right amount, wasn’t it? He picked that up somewhere. “I’m trying,” he finally croaked out. “Please keep going.”

Dean smiled at William when he heard these few words from him. Then he just couldn’t resist to kiss him deeply while he still pushed two of his fingers inside of him. All of a sudden he was desperate to please the older man. And this feeling was still growing inside of him. Heat was spreading. But his own cock couldn’t be harder any more. Dean was on the edge right now, and he didn’t want to wait any longer. Truth was, he wasn’t able to wait any longer. With one fast movement he spit into his hand, rubbed his cock with his own saliva. He then moved his body right on to of William’s, positioned himself, took another look into the eyes of him. There was still some frightened glance there, a flash of resistance. Some further assurance was needed and Dean did so when he almost whispered, “I won’t hurt you.” Then he pushed slowly in. And he only stopped when his full length rested inside of him.

Once William felt Dean start to enter him, he immediately felt anxious. He did all that he could to slow his breathing, but the initial pain still burned through him. He bit his lip to hold back any sound of displeasure. It didn’t help that, on the few occasions he’d done this in the past, years ago, he had never taken anyone quite so large. Still, after a few moments, he felt himself relax more and the pain began to fade into something strange but pleasant, which made William feel oddly proud of himself – another thing that he was tough enough to endure.

Dean took a lot of pleasure from the simple fact that he actually fucked William Regal. It still felt strange that they indeed came so far this night. But there was another feeling that took over control. “Damn, you feel so fucking tight. I don’t know if I can do this for very long,” Dean gasped after a few moments of just being inside the other man. By this he meant the slow thrusts he had already started with. Initially he could barely move inside of William. He had to be patient but he already felt so damn good, so tight, that he had to try to slow down his breathing a bit, to stop his arousal from boiling over. Dean tried to do so with pulling himself out of him again, just to send his whole length back. After a few times doing so, his thrusts were smoother; William wasn’t that tight any more. Dean leaned in for a deep kiss into William’s mouth. “You ready for the real action?” he finally asked breathlessly.

Sensation overwhelmed William’s senses – some he enjoyed, some he didn’t. He didn’t know whether he wanted to throw Dean off him or pull him in for more. The whole feeling was, above all else, profoundly confusing. He returned Dean’s kiss forcefully, trying to ground himself in some other feeling. “I suppose I’ll find out,” William said in response to Dean’s question, still feeling quite unsure as much as he tried to enjoy what was happening.

Dean could sense that William still maintained some resistance. Maybe for just in case. Whatever that meant. Maybe for his need to be in control of a situation that lacked any chance of it. Dean looked into William’s eyes. With one hand he pulled his hair back. “Try to enjoy it, alright? I really don’t wanna hurt you.” Dean whispered at William but didn’t know why. The older man would probably throw him off himself if he didn’t really want this. Or did pride prevent him from doing so? But Dean was in no means able to ask him about this. Actually, he felt that William was old enough to know what he wanted. But if he needed some help to find out, he’d do his best to choose him. He could have already fucked him really hard by now but instead, Dean continued with slow but deep thrusts in search to find William’s most sensitive spot.

As Dean continued, William found that the sensation became more pleasurable, but still remained quite strange to him. His head buzzed lightly with unfamiliar pleasure. Soon, however, Dean managed to hit the perfect spot inside him and William gasped, feeling like he was seeing stars in the best way. It had been years since he’d felt this, and he wasn’t sure now why it had been so long. “There you go,” William moaned weakly, still feeling quite overwhelmed.

When Dean hit William’s spot, he not only heard it from the man himself, he also felt it. Muscles clenched around him and made him groan. This was the moment, Dean had been waiting for. An elusive smile scurrying over his face, when he went down for a passionate kiss. Their lips still connected when Dean intensified his movements, every thrust now more powerful and desperate to hit William’s spot at every single time. His moans encouraged him to hit him harder. And his own groans made their way out of him in pure lust. At some point he took both of William’s hands. He crossed his fingers in his and pinned them into the still warm sand. His lips kissed the warm skin of William’s neck while he continued to increase the speed of his thrusts into the other man.

William felt uncontrollably adrift in an electric sea of pleasure. It had finally completely dawned on him that any resistance or attempt at control was futile and his only job, strange as it seemed, was to receive. This, at first, seemed to leave empty spaces in his mind that would normally have been occupied with his next move or measuring his partner’s reactions, but now the force of the sensation Dean created seemed to fill these spaces, too, leaving no room for such conscious action. His body now acted on autopilot, accepting Dean hungrily, increasingly noisily – any thought of the future meaning of all of this had been thoroughly submerged.

Dean couldn’t really tell, what felt better: being inside William, feeling every thrust causing the heat inside of him increasing in temperature and passion or feeling his resistance shattered. As of right now, it was probably both and none of it. Because, right now, Dean couldn’t care less about reasons or motives. Just right now it was all about feelings. Rationality he had long thrown into the ocean right behind them. And rationality wasn’t Dean’s strong suit anyway. The only thing he wanted right now was to lead them both to the ultimate pleasure. He felt their fingers squeezing together even more to hold himself back just for a tiny moment. With just another hard thrust, he now remained deep inside William; their lips met again and quite weakly, Dean formed some words that he could barely whisper, “You wanna take all from me?”

William, at this point, felt completely committed to what he was doing. If he was going to experience this, he was going to experience it all the way. He was strong. He could take anything. “Give me everything,” he whispered back, feeling as if he was deeply submerged under crashing waves.

Those three words William mumbled felt to Dean like some very addictive drug to Dean – a drug Dean needed more than anything. He needed to taste it. He needed to take from William as much as he was about to give him. So, he kissed William deeply and let his hands go for a moment, until he grabbed William’s head and tangled his fingers in William’s soft hair. Dean continued pushing into William, thrusts now hard and fast, until Dean felt his climax coming, literally boiling over when he spilled into William. It was the most intense feeling that he’d experienced in ages, he felt like. He pulled on William’s hair, moaned into William’s mouth, and savoured the moment.

This experience no longer felt strange to William. He was close to his own climax, and that along with Dean’s actions had weakened William in the best possible way. His mind was usually his strong suit – it controlled him and everything around him so thoroughly. But now, Dean had completely crushed his mind – something he’d never before thought possible. Feeling Dean’s hot load filling him now made him weak and strong at the same time. And he still wanted more.

When Dean felt William’s arms embracing him, fingernails scratching marks down his back, it brought Dean out of himself and back to William. Through the distance he still felt, he looked William straight in the eye. William’s eyes were full of lust and something else – they were begging, obviously him for the ultimate pleasure. Before this all started, Dean would have probably demanded that William tell him what he actually wanted. But now, this look in William’s eyes was enough for Dean. Still hungrily, he kissed William while his left arm trailed down his sweating body to reach for William’s hard cock. Soon, Dean heard delicious moans coming from William and Dean knew William was almost there. Eyes closed again when Dean started to fuck William again – he was still hard, even after all of this. The combination quickly sent William over the edge. Muscles clenched around Dean’s cock deep inside of William while Dean felt William’s hot load spilling all over his fist.

All of William’s release, all of his pleasure, from one moment to another, exploded out of him like so many stars. These stars became galaxies and all his weaknesses were exposed at once — to Dean Ambrose of all people. But right now William couldn’t imagine a more fitting person to treat him like this. As strange as it sounded, right now, Dean Ambrose was the only person who could bring him to this place. William had let loose completely now. For once, he was completely passive and receptive, and it felt great – so long as he didn’t think about the meaning of it.

Finally, Dean pulled out of William and rolled over onto his back next to William. His mind was drifting and his body seemed to float somewhere between the sand of the beach and the stratosphere. Dean allowed himself a smile, still experiencing the effects of this new drug he had just tasted, the drug called William Regal. He had no idea about these effects beforehand. But now he knew he was already addicted. He reached out with his right arm to touch William’s body, to get some contact again, but the only thing he felt was warm sand. Dean opened his eyes and sat up to see William, now a black silhouette in the water, too far away from him already. So, Dean walked toward William and embraced him from behind. He rested his chin on William’s shoulder, but in the moonlight he could only see the not measurable features of William Regal. “Hey,” Dean whispered into William’s ear. “Is everything alright?”

William could feel a cold shiver making its way from his neck down his whole spine the moment Dean was all over him again. And now, it didn’t feel right. Dean’s tenderness didn’t suit him. Everything about it felt wrong, and William couldn’t stand him being that way. So, he moved away from Dean and gave him a cold look. “You should clean yourself as well, dear boy,” William finally told the younger man before he finished cleaning his own body from any signs of their sexual encounter.

Dean was surprised and felt rejected. He actually couldn’t believe William’s cold reaction to him after what they experienced together just moments ago. But then it dawned at him that this was no different from any other time they’d shared. “I don’t understand this, Regal,” Dean tried to tell him with a solid voice, “You broke my heart, but I still want to please you with any pieces I’ve got left. I hate you, Regal! And I love you. And every time I see you it’s like you break my heart again. Why are you doing this, huh? You think it’s fun to keep shoving me away whenever I start liking you again?”

William avoided Dean’s piercing gaze. “Don’t act like a sulky child. You’re not doing yourself any favours. And when you’re on your own again, you’ll hate yourself for this behaviour.”

But Dean couldn’t calm down.“What kind of answer is that?” he said. “Just tell me – did you like hurting me again?” He moved closer to William, not sure if he should slap William right in his pathetic face again or if he should try everything to warm him up for him. In the end, he couldn’t decide, so he just waited a moment until he calmed down a little bit. He reached for William’s forearm and asked, “do you regret it?”

William couldn’t look Dean in the eye. He could handle Dean when he acted like a sulky child. He was easy to dismiss then. But he couldn’t handle Dean when he seemed almost reasonable. He pulled Dean’s hand off his arm. “Maybe I regret it,” William finally admitted. “Because it might have given you the wrong idea. This… game between us always has been and always will be just a game. Because there isn’t any solid foundation for anything to build on. Like you said, you hate me and you love me. And I feel the same way about you. You should know that, dear boy.”

Dean indeed knew well what William was trying to do. At the moment, he still loved him more than he hated him. But William wanted him to hate him more, so he could just go again and leave him alone like he always did. William always says that he isn’t afraid of Dean or that he just likes their game. But Dean somehow thought that he knew the real reason for William not stepping on the other side of the line, not staying with him, just running away whenever emotions got deeper. So, this time Dean just ignored being called dear boy again to tell William rather calmly: “You always accuse me of running away, but that’s what you do. Something happens to you when we’re together and something happens to me. Is it just losing our equilibrium? Like two lone wolves can’t make a couple? I’m tired right now, William, I don’t wanna argue. I just want you to know that even though I hate you for always leaving me alone, I still love you for whatever reason.” And with these words Dean turned away from William, got his clothes on and left the beach without turning around again.

William watched him doing what he thought he needed to do. And when Dean disappeared in the darkness of the night, a smile appeared on William’s lips. How could he regret what had happened tonight? At least, their game was still on. Like it always was.

 

* * * *


End file.
